The Prince of Darkness
by Awesome7000
Summary: The gods decided that Percy Jackson was to dangerous and threw him in tartarus. What happens when a certain primordial god is watching. Your average Percy betrayed story. Perlia. Rated T just in case


**CONTACT INFORMATION**

Name(s) /Hosting Party_FORD_

Company/Professional Organization (if applicable) _n/a_

Primary Phone _RON_267-231-0402 Secondary Phone _Nicole 267-549-4511

Email **_rbaileyford ; nmkogerford **

Address (Venue)_3330 Collins Street_

City _Phila_ State _PA _ Zip _19134_

**EVENT INFORMATION**

Date _**August 11, 2018_ From _7 PM_ To _11 PM_**

Event Type _**Trunk Party**_ Estimated Guest Count_**100_**_

**Additional Information— **

Please circle your needs below? **(selected in green)**

**Food ** Décor Space/Venue **Bartender **

Deposit. A deposit of 50% of total is required to secure the date of your event. This deposit is nonrefundable in the event of cancellation as outlined below. Providing the event takes place it will be applied to the final bill.

Bartender Service. Both Alcoholic & Non-Alcoholic beverage service requires a $150 set up fee for events. **(Included in pricing for $100.00)**

Event Staff and Space. Events are allotted 4.0 hours with a $250 charge for every hour thereafter. **(5:30-12 PM for Ambrosia Onsite Staff)**

Payment. Full payment for all charges, except for certain beverages, is required 2 weeks prior to your event. If payment is not made on time, Ambrosia Food Group, LLC reserves the right to cancel the event or subject the unpaid balance to an interest rate of 5% until payment is made in full. Prices are not guaranteed until a contract is signed and submitted. Hosted beverage not paid for in advance of the event require a credit card on file prior to the start of the festivities. **(Due August 11, 2018)**

7\. Cancellation. This agreement may be cancelled upon written notice from the hosting party. The following amounts are to be paid as liquidation damages in the event of cancellation. Anticipated gross revenue will include the room rental, food costs, and any other additional service fees previously agreed upon. Any prepayments made above what is owed to Ambrosia Food Group, LLCs as described below in the event of cancelation, may be returned in the form of event credit. Cancellation prior to two months in advance of the event, the entire deposit will be retained.  
-Cancellation less than two months in advance of the event, the entire deposit will be retained and room rental charged. - Cancellation less than two weeks in advance of the event, 100% of anticipated gross revenue will be charged. **(does not apply)**

Property. The hosting party is responsible for any property damage to the premises and equipment during their scheduled event. All items brought in by the hosting party and/or guests must be removed at the conclusion of the event. Ambrosia Food Group, LLC is not responsible for any loss or damage to your property that happens on the premises.

Indemnification. To the extent permitted by law, you agree to protect, indemnify, defend and hold harmless Ambrosia Food Group, LLC, its owner(s), respective employees and agents against all claims, losses or damages to persons or property, governmental charges or fine, and costs (including reasonable attorney fees), arising out of or connected with your function, except those claims arising out of the negligence or willful misconduct of the establishment. The parties agree in the event that any dispute arises in any way relating to or arising out of this contract, the prevailing party in any arbitration or court proceeding will be entitled to recover an award of its reasonable attorney's fees.

Rain Contingency/Acts of God. If notice is provided one week before the event there is no additional fee. Notice after that time will result in an additional $200 set-up charge up to the day before and $450 set-up charge the day of. Insufficient notice may result in the inability to properly set-up all aspects of the event. Ambrosia Food Group, LLC is not responsible for cancelation prior to or during an event due to weather or other acts of god.

11\. Amendments/Changes. Any amendments or changes to the arrangements described in this contract must be made in writing, signed by both the hosting party and Ambrosia Food Group, LLC.

**Pricing Detail: 100 People. **

_**Menu + Staffing**_

Assorted Fruit Salad + Assorted Cheese Plates

Homemade Trail Mix- A blend of nuts, seeds, cheeses, fresh fruit, dried fruit, etc

Chicken N Waffles with Scratch Composts & Syrups

Chicken Skewers + Shrimp Skewers with Scratch Dipping Sauces

Ambrosia Xen Bowls with Rice and/ OR Quinoa base with Assorted Fresh Sautéed Veggies (some farm to table)

Chicken & Shrimp can be added to each bowl

BLT Pasta Salad

Traditional Deviled Eggs with optional Beef OR turkey Bacon Toppings

Seasonal Assorted Fruit Salad

Burger Bar with a choice of Turkey or Beef

Assorted Toppings to select (7)

Ambrosia Water 😊

Fresh Fruit Brewed Iced Tea

_**Staffing**_

1 Bartender

3 Staff (station managers, runners, dishwasher, prep, clean up, greeter coordinator, etc

Total

25/pp

$2,500.00

Your Price

16.50/pp

$1,650.00

**Due Upon Receipt**

**August 11, 2018 **

**$825.00**

**$825.00**

A deposit of $825.00 due upon receipt. Final Payments are due on Saturday August 11, 2018. Tips are not included for bartenders and/or staff.

Name Printed Date

Signature Date

**Thank you for your Business!**

4


End file.
